Gods and Technology
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: It's Hermes' birthday! He gets an iPhone, and, with the help of Hephaestus, he discovers Siri and Flappy Bird! Chaos ensues...WARNING: IF YOU HATE CAPS LOCK AND RANDOMNESS, THEN IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU DON'T READ THIS! Also, Slender, Temple Run, and Youtube and more!
1. For the Sake of Two Birthdays

**Hey guys! This is a fanfic in honor of our friends, Awesumingerette and MEW's birthday. Written by Aqua and I. Enjoy! Mostly by me.**

**-Nike the Great**

***rolls eyes* Nike forgot… Shout-out to our friend, Kai Lee! Hi Kai Lee! Potato monkeys are awesome! By the way, nuh-uh. I wrote a lot too!**

**~Aqua the Awesome**

**Not really. :P**

**-Nike the Great**

**Whatevs. :D And now to the story!**

**~Aqua the Awesome**

* * *

"Artemis! Artemis! Artemis, guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Apollo called to his sister hyperly.

"I heard you the first time. Don't repeat everything three times. There is no valid purpose." Artemis replied stiffly.

"But sis, it's Hermes' birthday today~!" Apollo whined.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "So? He has had many in the past, and none were celebrated before."

"Exactly! So now this celebration will be a surprise!"

"No one cares for surprises."

"I do! And me and Hermes are very alike!"

"When talking to me, please use correct grammar."

"I so totally definitely do!"

"That was incorrect grammar." Artemis replied calmly.

"No it were not!"

"That was too."

"It were?"

"Athena would kill you if she heard you talking like that."

"It don't matter."

"I'm not going to help you with this 'surprise' if you continue speaking without proper English."

"C'mon, can't you ever lighten up? I was speaking incorrectly accidentally-on-purpose. Well, not really, but still! Sheesh."

"Good day. I have hunters to hunt with." Artemis got up and began to walk towards the door, bored with this conversation already.

"Wait! I'll do anything to have you help with the party preparations!" Apollo grabbed her wrist desperately.

Artemis smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Apollo, not sensing the danger he was putting himself in, nodded vigorously and said, "Totes! I swear on the River Styx! Wait… what?" Thunder was heard in the distance.

"Okay, then. The deal is sealed." Artemis smirked Apollo's signature smirk.

Apollo seemed totally oblivious to that. Artemis facepalmed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Those are my moves! Anyway, where did you learn them?" Apollo whined.

"I pick things up from my hunters, you know," Artemis said matter-of-factly. "So, on with what I'm going to make you do to gain my help. I would like to see you stop flirting with my hunters."

It may seem like something no one would care about to foreigners, but to Apollo, this was torture. "Sis! You know I can't resist! Your hunters are just so darn cute!"

Artemis kicked him in the stomach. "Say that again and I will kick you in a spot that will hurt much more." She said seriously while Apollo doubled over in pain.

"Oooo-kay…" He wheezed.

"Good. So, Why'd you want my help so bad?" Artemis asked curiously.

"I… wanted… you… to…" He paused over-dramatically, falling to his knees. "I'm… sorry… Ar-te-mis… my time… to pass… has… come… too…" He fell to the floor. "Soon…" He rolled his eyes into the back of his head and pretended to pass out.

Artemis looked at him, annoyed. "No wonder you're the god of theater…"

He opened one eye. "Thanks, sis!"

She grunted. "It wasn't a compliment. That little show you just put on was annoying."

"Artemis~" He whined, looking hurt. "I'm sowwy~"

"Whatever. Seriously, how do you want me to help?"

"Oh, that. Can you go to the mortal store and buy an iPhone 5 for Hermes? A supreme being like myself shouldn't be weighted with going to such an iffy store."

Artemis glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would be a dead man. Not that he _could _die, anyway, but that's beside the point. He whimpered and shrunk under her glaze.

"Repeat what you just said." Her voice was deadly calm.

"N-No, I'd r-rather not." He stuttered, feeling greatly intimidated.

"Repeat what you just said. That's an order."

"N-No, I'd r-rather not." He repeated, stutters and all.

"Excuse me?"

"I repeated what I said." He shrugged, trying to lighten up the mood.

Artemis punched Apollo in the shoulder. Hard. She could hear his bones crack under her force. "Owie… you sure pack a punch, sis." He said, healing his broken shoulder. "Seriously, though. Can you go buy an iPhone 5 for Hermes? I promised him."

Artemis shrugged. "Go buy it yourself, then."

"Please?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Percy's puppy-dog eyes are more convincing than yours, and I have built up a resilience against them. Your ineffective attempt makes no dent upon me."

"What? I'm sorry, I don't understand your old-fashioned ways of speaking."

"If you want to get me to buy that phone, you could at least be nice."

"Nice, shmice. No one cares."

Artemis gave him her best Percy-ish glare. He didn't notice. _Facepalm_.

She crossed her arms and leaned back, too stubborn to give in.

"Aaaaaaaartemiiiiiiiiiiiisssss… _please?_" Apollo made sure that he drew out the 'a', 'i', and 's' in her name.

That annoyed her. Greatly. "No. I'm sorry, but no. I won't help."

"Okay, then I will continue to flirt with your hunters." Apollo threatened unsuccessfully.

"And get kicked in the _gluteus maximus_ for doing so? Be my guest."

He paled considerably. "Um… never mind?"

"Good. Now go get the iPhone yourself."

"Yes, sis…"Apollo transported to a local Apple store.

After he left, Artemis smiled smugly. The stubborn genius strikes again.

* * *

"Wow! An iPhone 5! Thanks, Apollo! You're like the bestest partner in crime ever!" Hermes cheered excitedly, taking his new iPhone 5 out of its case.

Apollo blushed slightly, "Aww, shucks. It was nothin'."

Hermes whistled appreciatively, "You better change your definition of 'nothing' then, buddy."

Hephaestus randomly popped up and said, "If you press the home button for a while, an interactive feature appears. Apparently, it's called Siri. You can ask it any questions, and it will provide you with an answer. Pretty nifty, if you ask me - even if the answers aren't always correct or relevant."

"Okay! There _has _been a question that has been nagging me for awhile..." Hermes pressed the button for a while, and a double beep was heard. "What do I do next?" After he asked that, another series of double beeps was audible.

"Alright, here's what I got:

Input interpretation: What am I doing?

Response: You appear to be seeking computational knowledge." Siri replied.

"... Oh… So I just say something?"

Hephaestus nodded and rolled his eyes, finding the answer to his question the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay! Take two!" He pressed the home button again. The double beep was heard again. "Why are fire trucks red?"

"OK. I found this:

Input interpretation: Why are fire trucks red?

Result: Because they have eight wheels and four people on them, and four plus eight is twelve, and there are twelve inches in a foot, and one foot is a ruler, and Queen Elizabeth was a ruler, and Queen Elizabeth was also a ship, and the ship sailed the seas, and in the seas are fish, and fish have fins, and the Finns fought the Russians, and the Russians are red, and the fire trucks are always "russian" around.

(According to the Monty Pythonesque application of the principles of logic and etymology.)" Siri replied seriously.

After two seconds of shocked silence, Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing.

"Wow! I just learned the roots of knowledge!" Hermes cried between laughs.

Athena came around and said, "That answer was logically inaccurate."

"Hermes, do another one!" Apollo howled, ignoring Athena's comment.

Athena rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair while reading a book.

"Okay!" He pressed the home button again, and waited for the double beep. "What is is the meaning of life?"

"To think about questions like this." Was the reply.

"What?" Apollo was confused.

"Eh, not funny." Hermes replied. He asked another question. "Siri, will you marry me?"

"My end user licensing agreement does not cover marriage. My apologies." Siri said.

"Dude, that's just wrong." Apollo commented.

"I know, but the result was funny." Hermes shrugged. "Okay, um…" He pressed the home button. "What's the best phone?"

"Wait… there are other phones?" Siri asked.

"Yup, You're missing out, dude." Apollo told Siri very seriously.

"I'm kinda bored…" Hermes said.

"Yeah…"

"Tell me a joke." Hermes instructed Siri.

"I can't. I always forget the punchline." Siri said dejectedly.

"Fine, then. Whatever." Hermes pouted.

Apollo asked to the sky, "What else is there that we can do?"

Hephaestus randomly reappeared again and said, "Well, you can download and play with apps, and stuff. I'll just do it instantly - it takes waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long to download."

POOF! In a burst of sparkles and fluff (well, not really…), the iPhone 5 was magically at the home screen, with more apps downloaded.

"Hm… what's this game?" Hermes tapped on an icon.

Hephaestus paled. "NO! DON'T PLAY IT! PRESS THE HOME BUTTON TO RETURN BACK TO THE HOME SCREEN! THAT GAME WAS A MISTAKE! GO BACK BEFORE YOU REGRET IT!"

Quickly, Hermes pressed the home button. He stared at the icon. "Okay, okay… what _is_ that game, anyway?"

Hephaestus replied, "It is the most dangerous… horrible… hooking… addictive… terrifying game ever! It's…"

"It's…?" Apollo asked, trying to help.

"It's…" Hephaestus couldn't say it.

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"It's…"

"It -"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS, SAY IT ALREADY! IT'S…?!" Hermes couldn't take it anymore.

"Zeus don't need no love." Apollo said, with incorrect grammar.

"Okay, then...OH, FOR THE FATE OF OLYMPUS, JUST SAY IT ALREADY! IT'S…?!"

"It's…" Hephaestus trembled, and said, "Flappy Bird."

"AH, NO, THE HORROR!" Hermes cried, falling to his knees dramatically. "Wait. What's Flappy Bird?"

"It's this terrible game that's horribly addicting. So addicting that it's not even funny! Don't play it. Whatever you do, don't play it. If you do, you'll instantly be hooked. You'll forget all of your duties as a god. You're pals, such as Apollo and myself, won't be seeing much of you. What's worse, is that...Zeus will confiscate your iPhone 5, and play Flappy Bird himself. To keep it from the greedy hands of Zeus, I suggest that you don't play that game." Hephaestus explained.

Hermes got up from his knees and casually wiped them off. "Oh, come on, I'm not one who gets hooked so easily. The only thing that got me hooked, and truly addicted, was Mario. That's only because their design was awesome."

For some reason, after Hermes said that, Hephaestus frowned in worry. "Then I suggest that you don't play it. Please, don't."

"Meh. Too bad, I'm gonna play it anyways. Mwa ha ha ha!" Hermes laughed rebelliously, placing his finger on Flappy Bird. The app opened, and…

He moved his finger up to the 'play' button.

"Noooooo…!" Hephaestus yelled in slow motion.

Instantly, time slowed down. Hephaestus moved to grab the phone from Hermes' hands, but it was too late. Hermes had already placed his finger down onto the 'play' button. Time sped up and returned to its normal pace.

"OH MY GODS! THE GRAPHICS ARE JUST LIKE MARIO! THIS IS AWESOME! I'M HOOKED! I'M ADDICTED! THIS IS MY NEW LIFE!" Hermes' eyes glazed over with a look of pure joy.

"Dude, you're gonna lead a sad life." Apollo commented.

"So what? I'm happy and that's all that matters."

"I knew that I shouldn't have downloaded this app." Hephaestus muttered regretfully under his breath.

"Dude, ya think? Now who's gonna be my partner in crime?" Apollo cried mournfully.

"I can be your new partner in crime!"

"Nah, you're not good enough, Hefty."

Ouch. "Hey, Why Hefty?! And how am I not good enough?!"

"'Cause Hephaestus is a mouthful. Duh. You're not good enough 'cause you're too fat to fit into the air ducts Hermes and I travel through." For once, Apollo spoke with correct grammar.

"Hey! I can change my form!"

"Meh. I prefer that my partner stayed in his normal form."

"YES! NEW HIGH SCORE! I'M SO GOOD AT THIS!" Hermes cried, tapping away at his iPhone's screen.

"What'd you get? Huh?" Apollo seemed mildly interested, but not daring to look at the screen.

"I got… wait for it… wait for it… A TWO!" Hermes jumped up and down like a rabbit.

"OH. MY. GODS. CAN I TRY TOO?!"

"Nah. This is my phone. Poor you."

Apollo pouted. "I payed for that with the money from my piggy bank!"

"You… have a piggy bank?" Hephaestus looked disturbed.

"Well, technically, it's a _piglet_ bank, but whatevs. I PAID WITH MONEY. MY OWN MONEY! FROM _MY_ PIGGY BANK!" Apollo screamed.

"Well, too bad." Like the mature god he was, Hermes stuck out his tongue. "How did you get the money anyway?"

"I have unlimited money." In other words, he had manifested them with his mind, but it's not like he was going to tell Hermes that.

"Oh."

"Yeah." The room lapsed into an awkward silence.

"ZUMBA! AND UP AND DOWN AND RIGHT THEN LEFT! WHOO, LOOK AT ME GUYS! I'M SLIMMING DOWN!" Hephaestus yelled wildly, dancing to the Zumba music.

"Uh...okay…" Apollo and Hermes replied, looking extremely disturbed.

Athena looked up from the book she was reading and said, "Hephaestus, please stop. This is extremely disturbing."

A hurt expression flashed across his face and he ended his television session. He sat down on his council chair sadly, still looking like a lump of coal.

"Aw, it's okay buddy! 'Cause is the sun is gonna shine all your sadness away!" Apollo said cheerfully, patting Hephaestus on the back.

"Oh be quiet…"

"Well, then."

"Guys, Flappy Bird is, like, _so _old now. Who wants to play Mario Kart with me?" Hermes asked while setting up the wii.

The two gods perked up and said, "Me!"

"If it's alright with you guys, I would like to exercise my strategizing skills. May I play as well?" Athena asked, surprising everyone by picking a wii remote up. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Okay. Whatever. I'm sure to win anyway." Hermes said.

Athena gave him a wry smile. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

* * *

An hour later, Hermes demanded a rematch for the hundredth time."Athena, I demand a rematch!"

"There's no point. I'll win every time."

"Please?"

"Nah."

"It's my birthday~"

"Fine, it _is _quite amusing to see you beg on your knees like that every time we finish a round."

"Yay!"

The four continued playing, Hephaestus coming in last, Apollo coming in third, Hermes coming in second, and Athena coming in first. Every time, a rematch was demanded for.

"Alright, we have played enough for one day." Athena got up to leave four hours later.

"Wait! Let's play one more time! I'll win this time!"

Athena was pulled back down for another round.

From a distance, Artemis watched them play in amusement. Boys have their egos way too high. They're too persistent. They never know when to stop. All the reason to hold her grudge against them.

* * *

**Nike: And it's a close! The ending wasn't all great, but whatever. It's gotta end at some point, right? Cookie! (::) Review?**

**To MEW and Awesumingerette: HAPPZY B-DAY, GUYS! EAT MORE SUGAR!**

**Aqua: HEY GUYS! HERE ARE MY RANDOM PRESENTS FOR MEW, Awesumingerette, and Kai Lee!:**

**A DOSE OF SUGAR, A SLICE OF PIE, AND THREE COOKIES TO YOU THREE!**

**For the rest of you guys, here's a cookie from me! Nike will give you one later. (::)**

**Nike: I already did. Whatever. (::)**

_**Hey. Psst. If you choose to review, then we will PM you with a cookie! If you're a guest and decide to review, here it is anyway: (::)**_


	2. A Scene to Remember

**So aqua and Nike made that other chappie right? Well…...I decided to create the next chapter if they don't mind. This one involves… well I shouldn't tell you!**

**~Raven the Royal **

** \_/**

(^_^)

("_")

* * *

Athena sighed as she (Yet again) Won Mario Kart. Hermes just would NOT give up!

"Athena I have a surprise" Called Apollo.

"If it's the magical losing glue I am not interested"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW- OH SCHIST IS THAT THE ADVERTISMENT?!". Hermes yelled in misery. Athena

Sigh

sigh

sigh

sigh

sigh

sigh

sigh

blink

blink

blink

turn

turn

turn

turn

click

click

click

click

beep

beep

beep

win

win

win

win

and that was the recap of Athena's day.

* * *

The next day….

Hermes picked up his iPhone again. Looking at the contacts he found a new one, _so she DID get the symbol_ He thought. Looking down again he saw Luke's number again. Later. Swiping out, Hermes went back to his Apps. Staring down he looked at t-". Hermes there you are". Apollo walked in the room. "Oh…...HI Apollo"

"Why are you like thi…..s?"

"Uh"

"Uh…"

"Uh….."

"Uh…"

"Uh….what?"

"what"

"what"

"what"

"what"

"Uh…. TELL ME ALREADY". Apollo shouted so loud that Hermes fell out of his chair.

"APOLLO"

"Sorry". Hermes got up and took hold of his iPhone 5 again. Swiping back to apps he found that creepy looking one. Apollo leaned over him " What's that?"

"I don't know"

"Click it then"

"Clicking…." Suddenly the name _SLENDER_ appeared on Hermes iPhone.

"Slender?"

"Slender" Apollo agreed. Then the screen said _day or night._

"Night?"

"Uh….Hermes do Night"

"That's what I said"

"Nevermind" Hermes pressed night and the screen went to a sheet of paper. _Collect the eight sheets of paper. _

" This is one dumb game"

"It sure is"

* * *

3 hours later….

Aphrodite was walking furiously down the hall. Someone had stole her brush. NO ONE steals Aphrodite's brush. She suspects that it was either Hermes, Conner or Travis Stoll, or that new kid of Hermes who stole her makeup bag a few years ago. She walked into the 'living' Room only to see…

* * *

Hermes and Apollo were hiding under a table with the iPhone in a locked container.

"What was that?"

"PLEASE not be Slender"

"What ,he can hear you"

"We are dead Apollo"

"Slender…"

"Death…."

Hermes and Apollo have developed a fear of Slender after trying to beat that game on Hermes iPhone 5.

Hermes was breathing loudly and Apollo was holding a keyboard in his hand.

"Seriously dude….a Keyboard?"

" Slender might like music"

"I doubt that"

Then they heard someone walk into the room.

"Slender" They whispered in usion"

Running out the attacked that person who was really Aphrodite…..

"STOP"

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

" OH WHERE IS MY HAIRBRUSH?"

Hermes and Apollo laughed out loud. Aphrodite looked confused.

Hermes:"Now it's time for silly songs with Aphrodite.

The part of the show where Aphrodite comes out and sings a silly song.

Our curtain opens as Aphrodite , having just finished her morning

Bath, is searching for her hairbrush. Having no success, Aphrodite cries out..."

Apollo( In a mocking Aphrodite voice) "Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where,

Oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh,

Where oh, where ... is my hairbrush?"

Hermes:"Having heard her cry, Nike enters the scene. Shocked and

Slightly embarrassed at the sight of Aphrodite in a towel, Nike regains her

Composure and reports ..."

Nike (The goddess)(who just came in):"I think I saw a hairbrush back there!"

Apollo( In mocking voice of Aphrodite): "Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back

There, back there, oh, where, back there, oh, where, oh, where, back

There, back there, back there ... is my hairbrush!"

Hermes: "Having heard his joyous proclamation, Athena enters

The scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Aphrodite in a

Towel, Athena regains her composure and comments ..."

Athena( Who just walked in the room): "Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!"

Hermes: "Aphrodite is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him.

No hair? What would this mean? What will become of her? What will become

Of her hairbrush? Aphrodite wonders ..."

Apollo( In mocking voice of Aphrodite): "No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no

Hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair

.. for my hairbrush!"

Hermes: "Having heard her wanderings, Connor and Travis enters the scene.

Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Aphrodite in a towel, Connor and Travis

Regains their composure and confesses ..."

Connor and Travis Stoll( Still giggling at the thought) ( who were invited by their father of course): "Aphrodite, that old hairbrush of yours ... Well, you never use it, you

Don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry ... I didn't know. But I gave

It to Demeter- 'cause She has hair!"

Hermes: "Feeling a deep sense of loss, Aphrodite stumbles back and laments..."

Apollo( In a mocking voice of Aphrodite): "Not fair for my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not

Fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, not

Fair, not fair! My little hairbrush!"

Hermes: "Having heard his lament, the Demeter enters the scene. Herself

In a towel, both Aphrodite and Demeter are shocked and slightly

Embarrassed at the sight of...each other. But recognizing Aphrodite's

Generosity, Demeter is thankful ..."

Demeter: "Thanks for the hairbrush."

Hermes: "Yes, good has been done here. Demeter exits the scene.

Aphrodite smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the

Hairbrush, calls out ..."

Apollo ( In mocking voice of Aphrodite): "Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take

Care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care ... of my hairbrush."

Hermes: "The end!"

"What are you, NO YOU ARE NOT CUTTING OFF MY HAIR".

Hermes Smiled. " Thanks for the id-" His sentence was cut off because Aphrodite ran out of the room. Nike, Connor, Travis, Athena, and Demeter wonder what next. Apollo then runs to his iPad…..

* * *

30 minutes later….

All the people on olympus were partying so HARD. Apollo found the auto rap app and started yelling crazy things into it. Camp Half-Blood was invited and Leo decided to make the apple products on Olympus Move on their on. Hermes was in the middle of it all with (unfortunately) Athena. He found this new game called Temple Run and Minon Rush. He was trying to beat Athena.

"Give up" Athena smiled hopefully.

"Never"

"Then I do"

"Huh?" Athena ignored him and got up anyway to join the party. Then a voice blared over OLympus " FIND THE EIGHT PAGES OR ELSE!" Screaming in terror Apollo and Hermes ran away. And Athena was at the microphone at the time as well…..

Think.


	3. Slender Man, Back Again!

**Aqua: Hey guys! So… Raven made that last chapter. Now, this is chapter three. We've just decided to continue it. Hopefully, you'll all like it. So… now to Nike!**

**Nike: Yo! We like pie! So, we planned for this to be a one-shot, but then Raven continued it, and we were like, "Ah, what the heck? People seem to like this, we'll just continue." So, yeah...Equalness in how much we wrote! Aquamarine Nike power! :3**

**Aqua: That power is awesomesauce!**

**Disclaimer: We no own PJO. Or Angry Birds. Phooey.**

* * *

-Take One-

Everything was black and white. So old-fashioned. The movie was low resolution.

"Cut!" Apollo yelled. "CUT CUT CUT! THIS MOVIE NEEDS MORE SPUNK!"

-Take Two-

Everything is high definition. It's in color. The movie is good quality.

"Gods of Olympus, are you two just gonna stay there all night?" Athena impatiently tapped her foot. All of the demigods vanished.

"N-n-no. N-not until th-the s-scary S-slender th-thing g-g-goes a-away!" Apollo hid.

"Y-yeah," Hermes agreed.

Athena sighed. "What's so stupid is that you realize that even if the Slender Man _did_ exist, you wouldn't die?"

"W-we w-wouldn't?" Apollo realized. "OH!"

"I feel stupid now," Hermes crept out. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Standing right there, next to Athena was...Slender Man himself. His arms were long and thin, starched white too. He was faceless, and dressed elegantly in a black suit and tie. Like a mannequin.

"D-Do you s-see that…?" Hermes stuttered.

"I-I'm with you, bro…" Apollo replied, eyes wide.

Athena looked to her right calmly, and noticed Slender Man. "Oh, look. Here he is. It's not polite to be afraid of a guest in your household." Athena told the cowering gods elegantly.

"Y-Yeah, b-but...IT'S SLENDER MAN! S-Save us!" They cried out together.

…No reply...

Slender raised a hand slowly, and waved a queenly wave.

"I-I've g-gotta go to the bathroom." Hermes said dryly, excusing himself and running out of the room quickly.

"I-I've g-gotta h-help him f-find it...Hermes d-doesn't know where i-it is." Apollo dashed out of the room, right behind Hermes.

After they left, Athena looked in Slender's direction. "I do wonder where you found that costume, Artemis."

"How'd you know it was me?" Came the muffled reply.

"It was quite obvious. You weren't quite tall enough, the arms weren't quite stretchy enough, and the bow tie was too tight."

Artemis took of her Slender Man costume and sighed. "I do wonder how you're able to catch the smallest of details."

Athena smiled. "At least you got the boys. They're reactions were priceless."

Artemis let out a small giggle, and nodded. "Yes, they were blackmail material."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Got it on tape?"

Artemis nodded, and took out a black tape recorder. "It's all there. We'll let it out into the public when the time is right."

They grinned at each other. "Payback time."

* * *

Let's direct this scene back to Hermes and Apollo, who are currently shaking in uncontrollable fear underneath their tent (made up of chairs and blankets). With several more pairs of pants. Emergency , they were extremely important. Like, for warmth and stuff. Stuff that needs not to be mentioned.

"W-we g-g-g-got a-away," Hermes sighed with relief.

"Y-yeah, w-w-we d-did -" Apollo broke off as his eyes widened. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

And there he was, in all his faceless glory - Slender Man, back again. Ha, that rhymed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed with pure terror, and took off running. To the bathroom. For obvious reasons.

Athena appeared out of nowhere, holding a camera. "Perfect. Next step - revealing."

And now, we go back to our _lovely_ friends in hiding, Hermes and Apollo. Again, under a makeshift tent that appeared out of nowhere.

"W-We made it a-again."

"Y-Yeah… I pledge that I'll n-never open m-my iPhone 5 a-again."

"W-Why?"

"C-Cause opening t-the Slender a-app m-must be what brought S-Slender Man a-after us."

"Y-y-yeah, g-good ide - AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT FOUND US!" Apollo screamed.

And for the third time, Slender Man appeared. Suddenly, a magical barrier appeared, trapping Slender Man, Apollo, and Hermes. Apollo and Hermes ran all over the place, when they suddenly bumped into… Athena? With a _camera_?!

"Athena! What are yo - IS THAT A CAMERA YOU'RE HOLDING?!" Hermes yelled.

"Why, yes it is. Good job, Hermes, for making that blatantly obvious notation," Athena replied smugly.

"Now hold it right there! I'm camera-shy!" Apollo said, shielding his face away from the camera.

"Well, isn't that ironic. God of theater and arts, camera-shy?"

"Not really, but still! Wait… ARTEMIS?! WHY, ARTEMIS, WHYYYYYYYYY?!" Apollo dropped down to his knees and screamed melodramatically to the sky.

"Yep. He's the god of theater, alright," Athena observed critically while Artemis vanished the Slender Man costume and appeared in normal clothing.

"So… I think it's time we posted something on YouTube… how about a little video, straight from Olympus, huh?" Artemis smiled slyly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Apollo screamed again.

"Dude, who cares about a freaking video? Come check out this _amazing_ game I got! It's… it's Angry Birds!" Hermes yelled while frantically tapping his iPhone 5.

"Hey man, that's not cool. You left me to fend for myself for FIVE WHOLE SECONDS?! And besides, I thought you weren't going to use your iPhone 5 ever again!"

"Well, I am the god of trickery for a reason. HA!" Hermes stuck out his tongue for a second, before screaming, "NOOOOOOO! YOU DISTRACTED ME! NOW I'LL HAVE TO DO THIS LEVEL ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Well, TOO BAD! BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!" Apollo screamed back.

"You… YOU MEANIE! I WAS BRINGING THE BIRDIES JUSTICE!" Hermes forgot about his iPhone and stood up, screaming.

"ME, A MEANIE?! AND JUSTICE?! HOW COULD YOU BRING A CLOTHING STORE TO A BUNCH OF ANGRY BIRDS?!"

"WELL, BECAUSE I CAN!" And POOF! There was Justice, standing there, while Angry Birds walked in and out, buying clothes.

"While you boys were arguing, we were doing something _productive_. _We_ posted that video on YouTube. We're thinking about making it a series," Artemis smirked.

"Wait...YOU WHAT?!"

"That's right. And, in five minutes, there were 5,000 views, and 100 likes. If it goes on at this rate…" Athena began.

"We don't need your calculations! We already know that if that video stays on there for more than a week, millions will view, and thousands will like! Noooooo! I'm risking my dignity!" Apollo cried, sobbing comically and melodramatically.

"Well, this seems to be working. G'bye now!" Athena and Artemis disappeared with a poof. (To Tintin: And sparkles! XD)

"THIS… IS… THE… END… OF… MY… LIFE!" Apollo continued screaming

"I'M WITH YOU, BRO! THE PIGS HAVE WON AGAIN! WHY IS THIS WORLD SO CRUEL?!"

"Let me try!" Apollo grabbed the phone and started tapping furiously.

"You did it! Thank you!" Hermes cried.

"Now you try!"

Little did they know, they were being watched, by a very certain someone… a person you all know very well.

And Percy sat there, watching and filming. He was in on this too…

So, now, fellow readers, we conclude the third chapter of this random story. See ya!

* * *

**Aqua: You like it? It's a different writing style, but it's pretty cool.**

**Nike: The beginning was quite random. Had to put that in there. XP**

**Aqua: Yeah, Nike just had a random attack. Wait… our entire life is one huge random attack. Oh.**

**Nike: You just realized? And, I'd like to think of my life as a random **_**flop.**_ **I don't like getting ** _**attacked **_**by randomness, because I **_**am **_**randomness, so basically, that would mean that I'm being betrayed by my own kind. Kudos to those who were able to understand that!**

**Aqua: **_**You're**_ **randomness? **_**I'm**_ **randomness! So you would basically be betrayed by me, too… I GIVE UP. Now, bye! *catapults into random cookie-cano on the island of Oodulfaho***

**Nike: Wait up! *Follows in same way***

**Aqua and Nike: BYE! (::)!**


	4. For the most addicting randomness

So Nike and Aqua decided to create chapter 3? SO I AM COMING AT THEM WITH CHAPTER 4!D

So anyway…. I DO NOT OWN YOUTUBE, OR PERCY JACKSON!

~Raven the Royal

* * *

Athena and Artemis were on the computer one day….

"Athena this is AWESOME"

"Thank you"

"They will NEVER bother us again"

"Have you seen Percy with the other footage"

"Other…...uh…... no?" Just then two people entered the room. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase hand in hand. " We have the footage" Annabeth exclaimed.

"GIVE IT" Hermes and Apollo tried to run through the doorway but bounced back. " Borders…...nice" Artemis was very hyperactive. Hermes and Apollo then tried to do again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

again and

Then they gave up and walked away. Smiling Athena said " It's uploading"

"Uh…" Annabeth said trying to get their attention.

"What Annabeth" Replied Athena.

"The…"

"Oh yes that"

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's just a reward to them for helping us"

"Oh"

"Ok so…" Annabeth said.

Then Percy replied " So….."

Then Athena " So….. ya um here it is"

She gave them a coin. Not your average coin, it was a coin that can make people go anywhere.

"Thanks" Percy and Annabeth replied leaving the room. Artemis turned back to Athena "Comments are rolling in"...

* * *

Hermes later that day…..

"Look it's…... it's…." Hera looked like she was about to die of laughter.

"PIE!" Apollo came running in holding his phone screaming "PIE

PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
PIE  
EIP  
EIP  
EIP  
EIP EIP

EIP

EIP

EPIER" So he was on a pie rage, Athena and Artemis was destroying my rep…..what else.

* * *

Zeus was having fun on his phone….

"DIE BIRD DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" In short he was playing squishy bird, but then an alert came up on his phone. " New youtube video". Click. Soon a video of Hermes and Apollo freaking out over a game called Slender came up. They were yelling and screaming. Zeus couldn't help but laugh and Laugh and Laugh. Then the end of the video came up…" Hi I'm Artemis" Slender took of the costume revealing Artemis in her Hunting clothes. " Yes folks two men being scared over a video game, more footage coming in soon" Athena said. and then the video was over.

* * *

Hephaestus ran through the hall. Poseidon was gonna get it. He put out HIS fire. NO ONE puts out HEPHAESTUS'S FIRE! Running in to the great hall he found everyone else there" WHO SET MY FIRE TO RAIN?!" Smiling Apollo cam up front along with Aphrodite, Athena, Nike, and Hermes…

Hermes: I let it fall, the fire,

And as it fell you rose to claim it

It was dark and It was over

Until you came back to claim it

Apollo:My voice, is strong

But my tones were far too weak,

To destroy your fire

Without falling to your feet

All:But there's a side to you

That we never knew, never knew.

All the things you'd made

They were never true, never true,

And the fire you made

You would always win, always win.

Athena:

But I set your fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as It diminished,

Well, it burned while I smiled

'Cause I heard it screaming your fire, your name!

Nike: When I destroyed it

I could stay there

Close my eyes

Feel the heat forever

DESTROYING IT

Nothing gets better

All: 'Cause there's a side to you

That we never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd made,

They were never true, never true,

And the fire you made

You would always win, always win.

Athena:

But I set your fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as It diminished,

Well, it burned while I smiled

'Cause I heard it screaming out your fire, your name!

Apollo: I set fire to the rain

And I threw It into the Water

When it fell, something died

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Hermes: Sometimes I wake up by the door,

That fire you caught must be waiting for you

Even now when it's already over

I can't help myself from looking for it

Nike:

I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as It diminished,

Well, it burned while I smiled

'Cause I heard it screaming out your fire, your name

Aphrodite:

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw it into the Water

When it fell, something died

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo

Let it DIE, oh

Let it DIE

Let it DIE

* * *

The next few days went on like this….

Artemis: Hey scardey cats.

Apollo: PIE!

Hermes: TEMPLE RUN!

Athena: Video camera

Artemis: * Gives video camera*

Athena: * Video tapes Apollo and Hermes*

Hermes: HOW DO YOU BEAT THIS G-

Apollo: PIE I LOVE P-

Zeus: SQUISH THAT BIRD!

Apollo: PIE

Artemis: This is good footage

Apollo: PUMPKIN PIE

Hermes: I HATE YOU MONKIES!

Athena: YOUTUBE

Apollo: PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPEIPIEPIEPIEPIE

Meanwhile the rest of Olympus…

Hera: Aphrodite did you hear something?

Aphrodite: It's the rest of the Gods with their stupid technology.

Demeter: At least we are responsible and mature

12 minutes later….

Hera is dancing around everywhere.

Aphrodite is trying to give Apollo a makeover with her permanent makeup.

Demeter found an app that allows her to spy on her daughter in the Underworld.

* * *

And THAT internet is a random story.

~Raven ( sorry about previous version ;)


	5. Cookies are Awesome

**Aqua: 'Sup? And since Raven put up another chappie… BIG SURPRISE. WE PUT UP CHAPTER 5. TA-DA. WE ALSO CAUGHT A PLOT BUNNY! BUT… WE ONLY GOT THE HUMERUS… SO… YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! XD NIKE, THIS IS YOUR CUE!**

**Nike: Um. AT UNO'S, THE APPETIZERS ARE A BIGGER PORTION SIZE THAN THE MAIN DISHES. :O That was random. **

**Aqua: And now to the story! And… OH! I forgot. the idea for this next topic: COOKIE CLICKER! *fanfare* You know, my dad always confused "fanfare" with "fanfiction"... so, he always told me to go write my "fanfare"... erm… XD and now the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plotline we no own. Humph.**

* * *

Athena and Artemis were still crying with laughter at the videos they took so far. Now, they were going to spy on them - again. Slowly, Athena crept towards the room that they were in and saw Apollo and Hermes, each with their own phones, tapping so fast you couldn't see their fingers.

Where in the world did Apollo get his phone?

"DUDE! OMIGODS, I GOT SO MANY COOKIES…" Hermes tapped away even faster - if that was possible.

"Nuh-uh. I HAVE WAY MORE THAN YOU. DEAL WITH IT." Apollo whipped out a pair of sunglasses and tried to strike a cool pose while continuing to tap. Nope. Not working. Thank the Fates that Athena had the camera…

She pulled out the video taker casually. Hermes and Apollo stopped tapping and looked up. They screamed, "HEY! WE'RE CAMERA-SHY!"

"Sheesh, calm down. I'm only taking a video of the orchids. A geographical educational video is of utmost importance."

They raised an eyebrow. "What did you say? Anyways, okay. Take your boring lure-me-to-sleep videos."

Athena smirked. _Idiots. Too gullible._

"Now, you see, people of YouTube, the idiots are here, tapping away. The game is called Cookie Clicke -" Athena started muttering, when she got cut off by Apollo screaming hysterically.

"YES! YES! UH-HUH! BEAT THAT, HERMES! HAHA! YOU'LL NEVER WIN, BECAUSE I ALWAYS DO! I'M THE WINNER! I'M THE BE -"

"OH, NO YOU DI-IN'T!" Hermes shrieked back. "I'M OBVIOUSLY THE BEST, BECAUSE I BROUGHT COOKIES!"

And for some reason, the scene of asdfmovie appeared on the screen.

"I like trains." Hermes stated. Then everyone got run over by a train.

"HADES, HERMES! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Apollo yelled.

"I have no idea, but now I have brought these COOKIES JUSTICE!"

"WELL, HOW DO YOU BRING A CLOTHING STORE TO A BUNCH OF COOKIES?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN!" And for the second time, Justice appeared with a bunch of glitter and all that stuff, yadda yadda yadda, because Aphrodite liked it that way. No one else did.

"I have no idea why there are cookies _and_ Angry Birds buying clothes, but whatevs! Now, let's go back to busine -" Hermes randomly said.

And Apollo was already at his phone.

"NO FAIR! YOU HAD A HEAD START!"

"Want a head start? I'll give myself a head start." While he tapped with one hand, Apollo reached his other hand ver and pressed the off button on Hermes' phone.

"Hey, man! You're not cool!"

Apollo smirked, still furiously clicking away. "I know. A synonym for cool is cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot, literally and figuratively; thanks for embracing it."

"What?"

"Yeah, what did I just say? Oh yeah, something like 'Pie… pie…'"

"Whatever. Now let's go back."

They didn't notice Athena sneaking away and Artemis going over to Zeus.

At Zeus's throne, Artemis carefully took a video recording of him playing Squashy Bird or whatever it's called.

It went like this:

"DIE, STUPID, TINY BIRD! HADES, WHY IS THIS SO HARD?! STUPID - MICROSCOPIC - IDIOTIC - BIRD! AHA! GOTCHA! NOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN! SO CLOSE!" And then came some colorful language in both Greek and English. Fortunately, the camera had an auto-bleeper, whatever that is.

Soon, the video was on YouTube. BAM! Two seconds later there were around 1,000 views. The series was quite popular.

Back to Hermes and Apollo. They finally put down their phones, sighing as they cracked their fingers to relieve the soreness. Well, Hermes did. Apollo healed his and ignored Hermes's protests.

Slowly, they looked up at the same time at a tall, faceless figure. It stood there.

They burst into laughter. "Artemis, you can't fool us, now. We know you."

The figure just stood there.

Their laughter turned from "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" to "HAHAHAHA!" to "HAHA." to "Ha. Ha." to "Ha… ha…" to "Ha…? Ha…?" to "Ha…? Ahem!"

The figure still stood there.

Apollo marched up, grabbed what he thought was a mask, and pulled. Nothing happened.

They stood paralyzed for a few seconds. Then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S BACK!"

After they ran to the bathroom again, Athena reappeared. Artemis came, too.

"There is a moral to this story, people. Always turn into Slender Man instead of using a costume," Athena said to the little camera hidden at the floor, documenting everything for the next amazing episode.

Artemis was still laughing at Zeus's video. She added a few… _ahem_… _details_. Such as the random squirrel coming in the video. And jumping on Zeus's head. Before eating its acorn. And being joined by the other members of the squirrel army. It's a long story.

Apollo and Hermes ventured out again to build a fort in another room (Zeus knows how many rooms there are… *thunder* Well, even _Zeus_ doesn't know…), and started playing Cookie Clicker again.

They didn't notice the tiny little camera sitting in the corner, being filmed to put onto YouTube. Oops. Good luck, dear Hermes and Apollo. We wish you well.

* * *

**Aqua: :P AWESOMESAUCE!**

**Nike: Well, that was short. WHO KNEW THERE WAS SUCH THING AS BIRTHDAY CAKE FLAVORED GOLDEN OREOS?! :O They are awesome. Jealous, hmmm? Jk, nothing was said.**

**Aqua: …**

**Reviews:**

**TheOLYMPUSWriter**

_**This is so FUNNY!You are really good writers!**_

**Aqua: Thanks! :D**

**Nike: Thanks to you!**

**MEW**

**Omg so funny... Loved it**

**Aqua: Thanks again! And happy late birthday! XD**

**Nike: Knit, knit, knit. Stitch, stitch, stitch. What fun! :D**

**Aqua: I like to knit. I'm a knitwit XD**

**Bob**

_**Funny :3 poor Athena…**_

**Aqua: Payback has been submitted to her :D**

**Nike: Athena now has blackmail material. Oh, no…**

**Support Moony**

_**OMG THIS. JUST THIS. I am like so happy right now. Thank yous for writing this! Oh and Zeus is a meanie**_

**Aqua: You're welcome! And he's getting pranked… MWAHAHAHA!**

**Nike: I LUV UR PROF PIC! LOL! And...you do not know how much that comment meant to me. I was like jumping all over my room and earning myself strange looks. Then again, I get those all the time. Thanks! :D**

**Aqua: That's one of our special, awesomesauce qualities. :D**

**Platypus Pie**

_**Lol! That was funny. You guys are really good!**_

**Aqua: Thanks! Um… interesting name?**

**Nike: I wonder what platypus pie would taste like…**

**Aqua: I don't want to know.**

**imagination unleashed with PJO**

_**Lol**_

**Aqua: Short and sweet. :)**

**Nike: And to the point. ;)**

**LeoLover**

_**Hey guys, great story! SOOOOO funny! Thank you to Aqua for showing me this. I LOVE that you guys incorporate current events into your stories. Here are my story suggestions, which I have already told Raven and Aqua about at school:**_

_**1. Leo meets a Hecate girl (either in underworld or CHB) and falls in love after hating each other. Most comparable to Leo and Calypso.**_

_**2. COOKIE CLICKERS OF OLYMPUS! (::)**_

_**Alright, there you go. If you are interested, tell Aqua, Raven, or Undercover Puff to let me know and I will guest write. Bye!**_

_**PS Shout Out to Undercover Puff for coming to see Aladdin Jr! ;)**_

**Aqua: Again, thanks so much! And yeah, thanks to all who watched Aladdin Jr.! Shout out to Puff! And Pastel and Rose and Tintin and Phoenix! They all came to watch! Thank you! Nike wanted to come, but she couldn't… oh, well.**

**Nike: Swim meet dates can be so infuriating sometimes.**

**Aqua: Nike had a swim meet and couldn't come. Poor her. It was AWESOMESAUCE! :D**

**LeoLover**

_**Hey guys, me again. Sorry, but I have another story idea. This one is what I think will happen in the Blood of Olympus. It's about Leo and Calypso. Oh, ANOTHER idea! What will happen at the end of the book and how everything is summed up.**_

**Aqua: Hm… :D Thanks for the idea!**

**Nike: We shall see… }:)...DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Aqua: *dramatic music***

**Sunnivaa**

_**Hahaha please guys keep on writing, I'm laughing the h*** out of me.. XD**_

_**I keep smiling everytime I read those stories! :D**_

**Aqua: Thanks! We have to block out every curse in any story that we write. My rule. Sorry, no matter how small. Still, thanks!**

**Nike: Thanks so so so so so so so much for reviewing! :D**

**addicted2sweets105**

_**LOL! OMG, this story had me laughing and laughing!I love Hermes and Apollo's bit ,lol! that was soo funny! you are a genius!**_

**Aqua: Thanks, and they are currently on Olympus, clicking away at their phones.**

**Nike: Oh, yes. (TinLights style). Thanks! Luv ur username! :D**

**Aqua: Though we all are your username. I mean, really. Who isn't? Not counting parents and health fanatics, of course. XD**

**LiteBryte**

_**Nom. Do I get a cookie now? ;3**_

**Aqua: Yep. (::)**

**Nike: There you go :)**

**HiddenBlade**

_**Flappy Bird rules! My high score's only 72 tho…**_

**Aqua: Flappy Bird is hard. High score: 4. I suck XD**

**Nike: ONLY?! ONLY 72?! Mine is 14. Aw. :( I don't own the game,though, so I don't get daily practice. XD. At least I beat Aqua, though! :D**

**Aqua: :( ONE DAY… :D Nah. Too lazy. XD**

**percy81511**

_**uh- random. Yet hilarious. Well done.**_

**Aqua: Our goal. Check.**

**Nike: Phew, we got that goal achieved.**

**Aqua: Onto the next! :D**

**Sunnivaa**

_**Hahahaha well I must say it's an awesome story even when I got confused with the lines I was reading (;**_

_**I just love it! All this randomness**_

**Aqua: Thank you! It was meant to be random and confusing, and if you understand it all: WELCOME, FELLOW DEMIGOD! If not: GO AWAY, MORTAL. XD Nah, just kidding, but it **_**would**_** be awesome if you could understand…**

**Sunnivaa**

_**If you need ideas for a Chap 5, how about All te gods have telegram an whatsapp, withHermes and Apollo sending things to the wrong persons, and gods like Athena and Artemis don't really know how it works, so they'll post ridiculous things as well? (;**_

**And Apollo as a Bastille fan!**

**Aqua: Well, chappie five is done, so I'll think about this for chapter six. Maybe Raven will do it. What's a whatsapp? And what/who is Bastille? Sorry, not in touch with the modern world. Will catch up when I get back from my alternate universe…**

**Nike: Speaking of which, what's a MySpace? Wow, I'm behind…**

**Aqua: No idea, and we're not behind. We're just in the modern generation.**


	6. The broadcasting charts of shades

So…..chapter 5 was posted… so… I decided to use cookie clickers, and iron pants for this fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the apps your characters at ALL. Sad, but true.

~Raven the Royal ;)

* * *

So lets talk about the little camera in the corner. Athena. And. Artemis. How? Well….

Earlier that day

Athena was walking with Artemis to place a camera. " So tell me the plan again Athena"

"The plan is that we keep this camera here all week and come back every day to see the footage"

"FOOTAGE!" Artemis started doing a weird dance.

"Artemis voice down if Hermes or Apollo sees this…"

"Oh…." For the rest of placing the camera Artemis was the camera was set Artemis and Athena hurried back to their "Spy" room to edit footage. But before that the encountered…..

Athena: Door,open

Artemis: OPEN

Athena:We can't even teleport

Artemis: What is wrong with this?

Athena: Hermes

Artemis: Apollo

Both: Aphrodite

Athena: The door knob is turning a shade of pink

Artemis: Shade of pink?

Athena: Yep, carnation

Artemis: Carnation? Are you sure?

Athena: Yes

Artemis: Are you SURE you're sure

Athena: YES, I am sure I am sure

Artemis: Okay, then are you sure you're su-

Athena: YES I AM!

Athena: I have an idea…

20 seconds later….

Artemis and Athena were inside their "spy" room.

* * *

Hermes and Apollo the same day after the were scared by Artemis yet again…..

Hermes turn towards Apollo " HE IS BACK" Apollo looked back at Hermes. And Stared. For a split second. " Are you sure it-"

"Yep it's Athena and Art-"

"DIE BIRD DIE!" Zeus again…...OH WAIT Zeus

Back in the throne room…..

"DIE YOU STUPID TINY **** OF A BIRD YOU ***** YOU!"

* * *

( Note: The *** stand for curse words)

Unfortunately the camera was right there and Athena and Artemis were in their " Spy" room. Now for the next day…

Hera just had it. Done. With. IT! So Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, and Herself decided to play at their OWN game. In short Aphrodite and Ares will do Athena and Artemis, Hera will do Zeus and Demeter, Apollo and Hermes….so 4 hours later…..

Demeter: Addicted to cookie clickers

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME HERMES!"

Hermes replies" I HAVE OVER 1 MILLION COOKIES!"

Apollo…" I HAVE 1 BILLION!"

Hera: The flappy bird

When Hera entered the room Zeus introduced her to squishy bird. THen she found flappy bird…"1 AGAIN!". Hera thru the phone out the throne room's window only to have a new ne appear out of thin air.

Ares: Aphrodite

Aphrodite:Ares

Both: BIG BREAK UP FIGHT!

Now back to our daily broadcast…..

* * *

In Hephaestus POV

I turned on the camera and turned on to live. Olympus has never been in THIS much chaos. Yesterday Ares found out about Iron Pants….Well… Let me start:

Good Morning Olympus!Welcome to Fire up the News show! I'm Hephaestus God of the forge with your daily Olympus News, Gossip , and more! First up the addiction, all of the major gods and goddesses our addicted to technology today we shall focus on Ares and Zeus. Ares is addicted to Iron Pants, which is a knock off of Flappy Bird. He plays it day AND night but lacks the skill to play it. His high score is 3, and that is just sad. Then Zeus is addicted to squishy bird, which is a game to help people kill the bird in flappy bird by squishing it.I can't explain more but here is a clip taken by our very own Athena and Artemis… THE END! * Applause effects*

Yes people, that is hilarious. That's all we have for today in Fire up the News. See ya tomorrow with Hera's strange addiction and a weird fungus that Aphrodite fainted because of it showing up in her shower. Good Bye OLympus.

-The screen goes black-

* * *

I sadly to no own any of these amazing apps… :(

* * *

Athena turned off her computer to only pull out a chart. The chart looked like this:

Addiction Time playing the Games Hilarious Factor

Apollo

Garageband

23/7

8/10-of funny

Hermes

Cookie Clickers

23/7

9/10- repeated

Hera

Flappy Bird

23/7

9/10-funny

Zeus

Squishy Bird

24/7

10/10-extreme

Aphrodite

Virtual Makeovers

23/7

4/10-Makeup

Ares

Iron Pants

24/7

10/10- funny extreme

Demeter

Cookie Clickers

23/7

7/10 - Ok funny

All I can do is wish them luck….oh wait they don't have luck. :)


End file.
